Christina Antelis-The Cyborg Overlord of Robotic Minions..On Furlough
Name: Christina Antelis. An engineer with the Last Light Consortium in Minion Robotics. A gifted craftsman, Christina made quality minions for the LLC for years until the resident ISIC shut down and went insane. She decided to take an early furlough and joined up with the Battleborn to fulfill a hobby: to see how well her minions were doing in combatting the Varelsi so she could earn a little overtime pay. Health: 1109 Shields: 300 Role: Attacker/Controller/Shielder/Advanced Weapon: Energy Repair, a midrange weapon which doubles as a repair tool allowing Christina to repair her robot minions in the field. She can also use it to restore shield energy to teammates. Fires a stream of electric plasma at enemies. Ability 1: Grunt Construction: Deploy a basic minion with a short range attack with two hundred health. A maximum of two can be active at a time. Creating a new one beyond the first active two will destroy the most damaged one. Ability 2: Soldier Construction: Deploy a soldier minion with 400 health and equipped with a rifle dealing 46 damage per second. Only one can be active at a time. Creating a new one will destroy the previous one. Ultimate: Drone Swarm: Unleash a large swarm of nanotech drones which seek out and latch onto three enemies dealing 31 damage per second for 20 seconds. If an enemy dies, a swarm will seek out a new target and deal 25% less damage to that enemy for the remainder of the duration. Talent: Overclock: The longer your minions are active, the shorter your ability cooldowns are regarding those minions. Up to 10 seconds off of an active cooldown. Augmentation Paths: Gifted Inventor and Cyborg Overlord Gifted Inventor Level 1: Your minions get a shield equal to half of their total health. Level 2: Repairing your minions no longer causes your plasma beam to overheat. Level 3: Grunts gain a health boost. +100% to health. Level 4: Increase the shield restore rate of your plasma beam. +18 shield restore per second. Level 5: Your active minions are cloaked as long as they don’t fire and uncloaking gives them a small damage buff. +15% damage bonus for 4 seconds. Level 6: Soldiers gain a health boost. +100% to health. Level 7: Soldier minions gain a sniper rifle increasing the damage they deal and marking the enemy for 2 seconds. +30% to Soldier damage. Level 8: When your shield breaks, nearby minions get an overshield equal to 25% of their maximum health. Level 9: Overclock now will take a maximum of 13 seconds off of an active cooldown. Level 10: When Drone Swarm is active, the drones will swarm around you and infect anyone who melees you or you attack at range causing 35% less damage for the duration of the ability, you also get damage mitigation while it is active. +40% damage mitigation. Cyborg Overlord Level 1: Grunts and Soldiers unleash a nano swarm when destroyed which seeks out an enemy and deals damage. +45 dps for 4 seconds. Level 2: Your plasma beam now arcs to nearby enemies dealing 30% less damage. Level 3: Three Grunts can now be active at any time. Level 4: Grunts and Soldiers can now warp to your location as long as you aren’t engaged in combat. 6 second delay before teleport. Level 5: When your shield breaks, your plasma beam will not overheat for seven seconds. Level 6: Two Soldiers can now be active at any time. Level 7: Holding the ability button while your minions are active will detonate them dealing 250 damage and Overclock will take 10 seconds off all active cooldowns. If level one of this augment tree is active, it activates too. Level 8: If you die and you have active minions, they will deal 100% more damage for 6 seconds. Level 9: There is a chance that while Overclock is active it will reset the cooldown of your Grunt or Soldier Construction abilities. +15% chance of ability reset. Level 10: Every 10 seconds of being active on an enemy, Drone Swarm will detonate and deal 402 damage to the target.